Angels of Betrayal
by Shadow Prussia
Summary: Guardian Angels Arthur, Yao, Matthew, Feliciano, Gilbert, Tino, and Kiku are on a mission to earth, but are captured by demons in the process. Mainly FrUK with sides of RoChu, Itacest, Germancest, AmeriCan, SuFin, and Giripan. M for obveous reasons.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is meh first fanfic. Yayz! I don't know what to put here, other than I wrote this in school while I was bored. Horray bordom!**

* * *

**Prologue**

A sigh escaped the blonde's lips, annoyed. His little brother, Peter, was annoying him.

"I'm hungry! Get me something to eat, you jerk!" the 12-year-old pestered, hitting him in the side.

"Fine!" the Brit shouted, sick of the whining. "I'll make you some scones."

"No! I don't want you to make me anything! Your cooking is horrible!" Peter continued banging the side.

"I thought you were hungry!" the older man – Arthur – shouted, holding his hand out to keep his younger brother from hitting him more on – what he was sure of – his new bruise, caused by the latter.

"Order some take out or something," Peter yelled, "just don't cook, jerk of jerks!"

"Fine! You stay there while I go order some Chinese," Arthur growled as he walked towards the house. "Don't go anywhere."

"Good!" With that, the smaller one began to play with his ball. Unfortunately, it was blown into the street, Peter chasing it soon after.

"There, happy now?" Arthur almost growled as he walked back outside. Lack of response followed. "Peter? Peter?" Now he started to panic. He wasn't anywhere nearby.

As he rushed, the ball landed in the very middle of the street, and Peter in the same place catching it.

"Peter? PETER!" Arthur found him at that moment. "Why are you out there?"

"Getting my ball!"

"Well, get back here before a car comes!"

"Fine!" Peter began to slowly walk towards him. There was a faint sound of police sirens, quickly growing louder.

"P-Peter hurry up!" Arthur called, starting to move forward, the sirens making his voice almost inaudible.

Peter began to run faster. Not fast enough, though. A bright red car came rounding the corner, headed straight towards Peter.

"Peter!" the Brit broke into a run, getting to him before the car and pushing him out of the way.

There was impact. No pain, just impact. Red vision blurring everything. Car screeched. Blackness. Someone shaking him.

Then, nothing.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't shot me for kill Arthur! *hides behind Kiku* It's all part of the story! promise... I might have short chapters so I can upload faster. Feel free to give me advice for my writing! It really helps me improve!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay, more! I like how quickly people followed it (quickly for me, anyways :D). Thank you all for doing that! And thank you to those who favorited and reviewed! It warms my little Hetalia-yoai-filled heart! 3**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Hey… up," a voice called out of – what seemed to be – nowhere. "Wake up!"

Arthur slowly opened his eyes, flinching at the sudden flood of light. When his eyes were adjusted, he couldn't help but look around. Fluff everywhere. White, cloud-like fluff. The skies were clear and the sun was bright. Looking behind him, he saw a golden gate, almost blindingly bright as it reflected the sun. He also saw some very… _particular_…. He had large, pure white wings spread from his back. This caused him to look down. A white tunic – a bit shorter than he was used to wearing for _anything _- was over his body, probably the only thing covering that part of his body, much to his disliking. That and he had golden sandals in that strapped his ankles. Rather nice sandals, really. They weren't as reflective as the gate, but more like golden silk. He liked them. There were others crowded around him in a little half-circle – he was right in front of the gate. A tan brunet stood in front of him, wearing a white dress, hair tied into two low-hanging pony-tail – tied with two white bows – and wings like his, but they somehow looked more elegant.

"Good. I thought you were _never_ going to wake up," she said, holding out her hand. "Welcome to heaven."

"H-_Heaven?"_ the Brit asked in shock, almost shouting it. "Why the" - _They might not like it if I say that – "_heck would I be here?"

The girl looked confused for a moment. "Weren't you hit by a moving vehicle? It shattered your ribs and punctured your heart. You were dead on the scene."

"B-but, but," Arthur stuttered, "I can't be dead! Who will care for Peter?" Their parents were dead. All Peter had to care for him was… _Me,_ he completed himself. "I-I _can't_ be dead!"

"A little much to handle?" the girl asked, kneeling down.

"A little _much?_" He was suddenly infuriated. "A little _much?_ I just died! And you expect me to take that _lightly?_ That's bloody impossible!"

"Calm down, calm down." The girl began to pet him. "You can still _protect_ Peter, you just can't care for him like you used to."

"Wh-whot?" The blonde stood up – mostly because he was tired of looking smaller, but also because he wanted a better view of the place. Not much more could be seen. "And where are all the homes?"

"Don't need them," the brunet explained quickly. "You don't get tired here. And to answer your other question, it will be a question." She paused for – what he assumed to be – effect. "Did you ever hear of a Guardian Angel? We have quite a few up here."

"And… and I may become one?"

"Yep, pretty much~" She held her hand out to him. "I'm Michelle, nice to meet you, Arthur."

* * *

**A/N: Michelle is Seychelles. I was searching for her human name, found out she didn't have one, but saw that she had Michelle often, so that's what I'm calling her! Hooray human names! (I got spell-check on my regular computer, so I know how to spell it now! Yay!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took so long :P School stuff and friend stuff and all that nice stuff. Anyway! This one is a _little_ bit longer. Not much, but still longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

England reached out hesitantly, but grasped the hand firmly – it felt oddly warm. _Well,_ he thought, _they _are _angels; maybe my handshakes feel the same way._

"So… what do we do up here?" He felt strange with all the staring faces, but he didn't want them to see that, so he did his best to sound confident.

"_Mein Gott, _this is boring!" An albino… angel? Do albino people even exist? Anyway, an albino angel rudely pushed his way through the crowd. "You should start your training, already! Enough of this introduction crap!"

Michelle slapped him across the face, making him fall to the ground. "Gilbert, you're being a screw-up again! Shut up and let me finish!"

"G-Gilbert?" Arthur asked, the name triggering a faint spark in his mind, but he couldn't quite place where.

"Yeah it's me!" He got up slowly, rubbing his cheek. "What's with you?" he then shouted at Michelle, baring his teeth.

The girl simply ignored him. "Don't worry about him, the only reason he's here is because he didn't sin enough to go to hell. If he had sinned _one more_ time, he would have wound up down in that fire pit with the rest of his kind."

"_My_ kind? You're the she-which who manipulate god's word!" The albino then spat at Michelle's feet.

"How rude! You know you're lucky to be here, god's word or not!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't worry about them, aru," a voice came from behind him. Turning quickly in shock, he saw a Chinese-looking man, wings and tunic and everything. "I'm Wang Yao, your Guardian Angel, aru." He smiled at him. "After you died, I had to bring you up here before any _demons_ got to you."

"D-demons?" the Brit shook his head, "And where were you when I died? You could have saved me!"

"Sorry, aru, but we can only save others from logical situations… if others are watching." His wings seemed to lose some of their luster.

"I-I see," he trailed off in thought, remembering how he had been mean to Peter before he died. Damn, he would have been nicer if he had known that would be the last time he ever saw his little brother.

Wang grabbing Arthur's shoulder brought him back to reality. "We should introduce you to your team, aru." When it was followed by a nod from the other, Wang lead Arthur out of the crowd and to a cloud that looked like a mountain. When they reached the top, there was a cave carved inside. "It took longer to make than we thought, aru," the Chinese man commented.

"So… my team is in there?" He couldn't help but look for something that looks like people. He found none. "Where are they?"

"…There's a turn in there, aru…" He walked in calmly. "Come on."

Arthur couldn't help but suppress a shutter as he stepped into the cave.

* * *

**A/N: Can you tell who is the _temporary _comedy characters? XD They seemed like they would fight, so... yeah. Tell me what you think!**

**Thanks to all those people who Favorited and alerted! Means a lot to me, guys~**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry, guys! I'm a huge procrastinator! ...The only excuse I have is that I was gone to camp for a week, but for the rest of the time, I have no excuse for the rest!**

**I made the chapter longer to make up for it, though!**

**DISCLAMER: If I owned Hetalia, there would be many more yaoi moments. I don't, however.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Veh~ Is that Wang?"

"I think so, I'll go check." A blonde man's head popped around the corner. His brown eyes sparkled. "There you guys are! I was wondering when the new recruit would come!" He tilted his head. "Where's Gilbert?" He had a Finnish accent.  
"Everything's fine, aru," Wang told the man, waving high. "He's in another argument with Michelle. He should be here soon, aru." He then turned to Arthur, "This is Tino, aru. Tino, this is Arthur, aru."

"Nice to meet you, Arthur!" Tino came up and presented a hand to shake. Arthur took it and shook, quickly pulling his hand away. It felt awkward at how they acted like he'd been there forever!

"N-nice to meet you too, Tino."

Wang led them all forward and into a decent-sized room with two people – who sat, looking at them. "Everyone, this is Arthur, aru," he said to the ones sitting.

"Veh~ He has big eyebrows~" the red-head on the left said – Arthur recognizing the Italian accent he first heard in the cave.

"Feliciano-san! Don't be rude!" the black-haired one scolded in a Japanese accent.

"Veh! I was just pointing it out!" the other said, suddenly on the other side of the room.

"I-it's quite alright," Arthur said, confused. "I-I'm used to being called that."

"Sorry I'm late, guys! The awesome me is here now!" Gilbert pretty much crashed through the three in front. "We can start now!"

"Hey, Gilbert! How was your talk with Michelle?" Tino asked, acting like him being knocked over never happened. Arthur – on the other hand – was pissed.

"The usual. She's such a bitch!"

Wang got up from the floor he was knocked to, looking slightly annoyed, and took the place at a pedestal Arthur hadn't noticed before. "Roll call, aru!"

"Tino Väinämöinen, aru!"

"Right here!"

He marked off something. "Yao Wang. That's me, aru…." He marked something off again. "Kiku Honda, aru."

"Here, Yao-senpai."

"Right," more marks. "Gilbert Beilschmidt, aru!"

"Bow down to me!"

"No thank you, aru. Arthur Kirkland, aru."

"Here."

"Now, aru," He squinted at the paper. "Matthew Williams."

There was a faint noise, but nothing else.

"Gone again, aru," Wang sighed as he looked around.

"He's here. Didn't you hear him?" Gilbert asked. "Didn't you hear him?" He pulled on something and suddenly there was a man next to him, the albino holding his arm. "See?"

"Oh, aru," he sighed as he scratched something out. "Sorry again, Matthew."  
"I-it's alright. I'm used to it," the violet-eyes man sighed. "I'm used to it by now."

"Alright, time for training, aru!"

* * *

_A year later…_

Arthur fluttered to the ground, panting. "How… was that?" he asked Wang, letting his wings droop. He had just completed a obstacle course. Not a long one, he wouldn't be able to do those for a while. He was only a beginner at flying. Fighting came first for the Guardians.

"… A minute to fly the whole thing," he said, stopping the watch. "Not bad, aru."

A messenger angel flew up to the team's perch. "Michelle wants to see you guys," he said, before handing Wang a paper and flying away to deliver more mail.

Wang opened the letter and skimmed it. "Looks like we have a mission, aru."

Everyone had a little more pep as they flew to Michelle's place. Arthur hardly made it – he was already tired out. Everyone else seemed fine.

Michelle meet them – well, most of them, Gilbert not very much – with a smile. "Welcome, guys! Arthur, you ready for your first mission?"

The Brit nodded in response.

"Good, here it is."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, alert, etc. It's so nice! X3**

**Also, I'm thinking of making a UKUS story for my community thing. One-shot M unless I think it should be more. Any ideas? Feel free to put it in the review! XD Anyway, thanks everyone!**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry if it took a while to update! I really need to get a flashdrive so I can bring the chapters between my parents' places... ._. Anyway, this is the longest chapter! Yay! I'll try to make the chapter longer, but I don't know how long it will take to upload stuff because I have an idea for a new story to go with this one! Alright, this is getting a bit long for me, so before you all leave, I'll end this note here (until the bottom).**

**Chapter 4**

On the gentle fight down, Arthur couldn't help but feel the excitement rushing through his veins. His first mission! He ran through the orders in his head.

"_There's some demons down in England. It's your job to make sure they don't take a spirit that recently died down to hell," _Michelle's voice rang in his head.

"_But why us?"_

"_Because it's near Peter's home."_

It kind of hurt him how he wasn't included in that….

"… _Don't tell me it's – "_

"_No, it's not Peter. It's one of his friends. He died of a heart attack while watching TV…."_

Poor lad, he had so much potential.

* * *

They fluttered their wings as they landed. Arthur was breathing heavily, but everyone else looked fine.

Approaching the house, the Brit definitely heard noises inside. Screams of agony, a crying child – the one who died – Peter probably wouldn't hear about it until it was made official…. He felt his hands turn into fists and tears roll down his eyes.

Then there was a hand on his shoulder. "Arthur, you don't have to go in there if you don't want to, aru," he heard Yao suggest. "Feliciano is the Guardian. You can wait for us out here if you, aru."

"N-no," the Brit replied. "I-I'll stay with my team."

"…If you want to, aru." The rest of the team began to move towards the house, the blonde forcing himself to follow.

Inside the house, the walls were a plain white and the floor mostly wood, but there were strange places where black smoke drifted into the air. Arthur reached down to touch it, but Kiku grabbed his shoulder before he did. "That'll hurt if you touch it. It's the only sign a demon is – or was – here. It burns like the fires in their home if an angel touches it." When he was finished, Arthur just nodded and walked on, the other following behind him.

The room the boy was in stank of sulfur and there were bodies of black fire in the middle of the room, a crying baby boy in front of them. Well, a spirit boy, but that's beside the point. The bodies of fire had a different color around where a person's head would be. From what everyone had learned, these were the demons. Four of them had blue fires around their eyes, one had green, another purple, and the last one brown.

One seemed to notice us and you could _feel_ his grin behind the flames. "Well," it purred, "look what we have here~ A couple of snacks~" The thing chuckled deeply, turning toward us. Its voice was more of an echo than anything else, and had no identifiable accent, but it made the Brit's head ring.

Arthur could see Yao whisper something to Feliciano, who nodded and dashed forward, taking the kid into his arms and tried to fly away, but a blue-eyes demon caught him and pulled him close, instantly frightening the Italian angel, who tried to fly away. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"No thank you~" The demon grabbed his hair, and then the others were on us, Arthur faced with another blue-eyes, who almost instantly pinned him to the wall.

"Let me go, git!" he shouted as he struggled to break free, spitting into his eye.

"No –FUCK!" The demon was going to say something, but now it was rubbing its eye, growling. Arthur took this chance to free his other hand and go help the others.

Yao was fighting a green-eyed one, it holding him by the wing, Feliciano was crying and waving a white flag he produced out of nowhere, Kiku was actually winning against the big violet-eyed one, while Tino was being held close to another blue-eyes one and… _blushing?_ Arthur didn't understand it one bit, but he should probably get back to fighting. He was about to got help Gilbert and… who was he again? Mathew, he guessed. They were back-to-back fighting two demons, but before he could rush in and help, he felt a strong pain in the back of his head and a mocking echo.

"You'll learn not to do that~"

And the world went black. All too familiar.

* * *

It took Arthur a while to process the situation when he awoke. He was blindfolded, his head hurt like hell, he couldn't move any limbs, and he felt cold metal underneath him. Where was he? "Is there anyone there?" he called into the room, almost not caring who answered. Almost, but he didn't want to be alone like this.

"So, you're finally awake, _mon cher_~" a French-accented voice replied, walking up to him – or at least it sounded like it. It was confirmed when a finger rubbed under his chin. "You look like you'd be a handful if we didn't knock you out like we did~"

"WHAT?! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KNOCKED ME OUT?! LET ME GO, FROG!" he began to struggle against the bondage, stopped only from the shock of lips against his in a soft, yet passionate, kiss that made his eyes widen under the blindfold.

"I wasn't the one~" the – from what the blonde was guessing now – demon purred, breathing over his face. "That was one of my partners~ I was fighting a different angel~"

"Well," the angel responded, panting a little – the demon only broke away when he needed to breathe, "why did you take us with you?"

"We wanted to~" Arthur could feel the demon's breath move down to his neck, planting little butterfly kisses along it.

"Nnug," Arthur moaned a little. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Your body is just so amazing~ I want it so badly~"

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?"

"Whatever I want~"

**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter! I cut it off here so the next chapter could be dedicated to the good stuff! Can't wait to see you then~ And thanks to all of you people who favorited and/or put this on alert! Next chapter is dedicated to you!**


End file.
